Love never ends
by Mellux
Summary: Bella and Emmett leaved Forks behind. but they come back, and find Cullen's gang still there over taking the school. Cullen's had hurted and embarrassed them earlier and that was part the reason thet run away. All Human. Bella is kicking asses!
1. Chapter 1

That's just one story I'm trying to do. Only that I'm working with my other story "Can't resist your charm" and my and my best friend's story……

**Chapter 1-Shit, you again.**

BPOV

Here I am again. At Forks, I once leaved because I was geek and everybody laughed at me. Actually, that wasn't the real reason, I leaved because my mom and dad got divorced and mom took me with her.

People picked on me because I wasn't popular and I was a geek. And I didn't even look pretty. I was unibrow, I had long boring brown hair and the same eyes, I hadn't some super model's body. Speaking of models…..Rosalie Hale, she was one from the Cullen's gang, she looked absolutely gorgeous. The Cullen gang was the other reason of my escape. I hated them and they hated me, simple.

Now I'm back because my mother remarried and wanted private time with Phil, her new husband. Poor Phil…..not that I don't like him or something, or I don't love my mother….It's just that I had to live with my mom alone 2 years, I know it's not very long time. But my mom is acts like 7 year old, no actually like a 4 year old, 7 year old is to mature.

When I leaved I was 15 and now I'm 17. I have to finish my high school Forks again, like I first had to.

I came here yesterday and nobody is supposed to know that I'm here, except my father of course. I love my father. We can sit in comfortable silence all day and not feeling akward. Charlie was a police cheif at Forks.

I'm very nervous of today. I'm driving to school right now. I have the coolest car, or at least I think I do, I love my baby. I look kind of pretty now, too, at least my brother says so and he's always protecting me. I'm not a unibrow anymore and my eyes are gorgeous and my hair are smooth silk. My body has curves and they are at the right place. I even have some fashion sense.

Speaking of my brother…he is Senior like me. And we are twins. If you would see us standing next to each other you could tell right away that we are brother and sister but he looks older than he is. He has big muscles and he's tall. He have the cutest temples I have ever seen and brown eyes just like I have. He's name is Emmett Swan and I love him. Wow, that sounded corny.

I pulled to school's parking lot just at the 'high hour'. Everybody turned their heads at my direction.

"Here goes for nothing." I muttered…I hate being at the centre of gossip, but that's exactly what will happen. They won't understand what have hit them when they see that the Swan's are back.

"Be little more enthusiastic Bells. We will show them that Swan twin's are back." Emmett said and throwed his fist to air. Brainless –also the best- brother.

"yeah right, enthusiasm." I can do it, right? How hard it can be?

"Right…everybody is staring…staring is good…" Emmett tried to convince himself. Since when is staring a good thing?

But I'm not surprised that they are staring. They had no idea that some new students supposed to come. And my car, oh my car, you just gotta stare at that one.

I was riding Ferrari Enzo. I was on waiting list too but Phil knew somebody from that industry and I got the car even before than some celebrities. It could reach 60 mph with 3.4 seconds and stop spead you can go is 217 mph+. And the sound, let's not talk about the sound….

I pulled one of the farthest corner from school and got out with Emmett. Everybody just stared. Then I saw HIM. Oh good, he's coming here, Bella, breath in and out. That worked, I was cool calm and could within a second.

"Hello gorgeous." Mike Newton said, oh god, he is still trying. I wanted to say 'honey, let's face it, you're gay and no girl in earth would wanna date you.' but that was too cruel.

"Hello Mike." I said and walked around him. Emmett ran up to me, everybody still staring. No wonder, I mean I don't want to sound like a bitch, but I know I look good today. I'm wearing black silky shorts, black gladiators and deep purple silky blouse with short sleeves and purple bag. Purple suits to me, it makes my eyes pop out and make them shine.

I looked back and Mike stand there where I left him looking glad and shocked. Shocked because I knew his name and glad because I knew his name. Stupid guy, when I was a geek he didn't got any girls and even tried to get me, he was really desperate.

Me and Emmett went to Mrs Cope, we got our schedule and PE clothes. She wished us good day, I have always liked her and now I remember why. She always acted like I was normal person. When somebody picked on me she helped me not like the other people who laughed or acted like they didn't even notice. That's why she's the only one who I gave warm smile and talked.

I asked her what had happened in this school. She said that Cullen gang has take over the school. Of course they had…now they are most popular and rule the school, my ass.

We got out and went to our first class. We both had trig, great, I have to use my brains again. I just wanted something easy where I could just sit and think my own toughts, but that won't happen.

The teacher wasn't in class yet and the class hasn't begin yet. I picked a seat at the back of the class, so that people would have more trouble to stare at me.

Eventually the class started.

The class was almost over when something hit my arm.

I unfolded the paper and saw very elegant handwriting. I already knew who it belonged to….Edward Cullen…one member from the Cullen Gang…..stupid people…He picked on me when I was younger and I – like any other girl in this school- had a major crush on him.

The paper said : _Nice car ! I like Ferrari Enzo , and the sound is just amazing…oh , and you look familiar, do I know you somewhere?_

If you only know Edward…if you know…

I replied : _I love my baby…..maybe ?_

I folded the paper and throw it back to him.

Soon I got it back….

E : So I do know you ?

B : Look, Edward, It would better if you won't ask me any questions like that.

E : You know my name? Wow…

B : Yeah , you are the most popular guy at the school or not ?

E : I'm glad you have heard about me. *wink*

B : Did you seriously hit on me ? ew !

E : Pardon ?

B : I said EW ! Jesus, if my brother finds that out he will kill you …. Not that I mind or something…

That was my cocky response and he didn't write me anymore.

Soon it was lunch and Emmett and I went to cafeteria.

We take our seats and started eating . I wasn't hungry but he took some fries and pizza with coke.

"So, what Edward wanted at trig?" Emmett asked, his mouth full off fries.

"Made a comment about my baby and asked if he knows me and flirted me and then I said 'Ew, did you just flirted with me? My brother will so kill you.' or something like that and then he didn't write anymore…I wonder why, do you think I was too cruel?" I asked with fake hurt on my face.

"Yeah right, like you could be too cruel after what he had done to you….all of them…all of those awful things and…" He started but I cutted him off, I didn't need to hear about it.

"Emmett. Stop, I got the point. Thank you." he even didn't notice me speaking he looked directly at the lunch room's door. I turned around and saw Rosalie.

She looked like before….Blond, tall, blue eyes…nothing special to me, but guys didn't think so.

"Emmett, forget her…you are too good to her." I said. Rosalie knew that Emmett had crush on her and used it to embarrass me and also Emmett. Because we are Swan's.

She had asked Emmett to movies and had acted like she was in love with him…after a week at lunch she stood up and screamed ' Emmett, stop beggigng, I don't like you , it was just a bet, forget it. How could I like somebody who likes barbies, cartoons, and throw the movie put's his hand to his pants them eat with the same hand. You are cross.' Of course that wasn't true at all…ok, maybe that cartoon part was, but that's how Emmett is. He is giant baby… and nobody messes with me and my family. At that day I swore that one day I will bay back to Cullens. But now all my hate have almost vanished to thin air.. almost all my hate…almost…

But not all, no.

"Emmett?" I tried to get his attention. No luck.

"Emmett Swan, you will not drool about some blond bimbo who embarrassed you years ago." I said a bit lauder and I had stood up, to my luck…not… Cullen gang just passed us and they all stop at mid track. Oh my sweet fucking jesus…

"Bella Swan?" Edward asked shocked and looked me up and down.

"What?" I snapped at him. All of them looked shocked...except Jasper Hale, Rosalie's twin brother and Alice Cullen's boyfriend. He had smirk on his face, he was the only one who had not picked on me. I think if he wouldn't be who he was (Hale and a member at Cullen gang) we would have been friends.

I looked at them first time at lunch. " oh, Cullen gang still exist. Wow." I said with fake happiness.

They still looked dumb fonded. Hah, eat this!

"um, new girl?" New voice asked, I already knew who is this..

"What Mike?" I yelled at him. We already had every student's attention at cafeteria.

"You're not a new girl…you are Bella Swan." He said.

"Thank you Capten Obvious." Wow, he is so smart…NOT. He just turned around still looking like he had seen a ghost. Almost everybody had that look on their face and I don't blame them. Who had thought that I could come back and look like some hot chick?

"Is it really you?" Alice asked now looking my clothes now. Oh, yeah, she was the fashionista.

"No, it's my granny." I rolled my eyes and sit down. Emmett looked little bit sad but actually happy that that had come out now.

When I sat down Edward sat down next to me. I quarked one brow at him…he got the signal and walked away with other Cullen's.

"Emmett, if you thought I didn't see that looked you and Blondie shares you have to think again." I said little coldly at him. He didn't response. He continued eating, soon he finished and we walked to our classes.


	2. Chapter 2

I haven't wrote that story for ages now but it's because I had the other story, now I have no idea how to write the first one further and I decided to write this one. And deffo some one-shots. I like to write one-shots more, I'm not very patient.

**Chapter 2- Yeah, my life sucks, hey at least I'm not a jerk, have a nice life or whatsoever.**

The first day was over….finally, it was about time. I had to stand those fucking stares and gossip all day.

Hey, I told you that there will be major gossip, or what ??? Me, Isabella Marie Swan, the geek of the life will return as some hot chick or some shit like. And my brother, Emmett Swan, the fatty of the life will return as a muscle man.

Yeah, I think I forgot to say that Emmett was a fat kid when he was younger, he also had bracelets, like me.

Talking about me…I had Harry Potter glasses, bracelets and horrible acne……like I had already said, the geek of my life.

Now I was walking toward my baby at the parking lot, Emmett walking behind me. Still trying to ignore those stares and whispers. If tomorrow won't be better I, Isabella Marie Swan aka The Good Girl, will kill all the students at the Forks High.

"Hey, wait, Bella." I heard somebody calling. I turned around and when I saw who it was I turned back again and started to walk faster this time. How dare Edward talk to me again? But I like that he was running after me. Hey Bella, you are a genius, from pure heart.

That's exactly what I will do. I loved Edward, he put me run after me and joked on me. Now I will put him run after me. And maybe, I will repeat MAYBE, if he won't give up or somehow manage to get through my test I will forgive him and even maybe, again MAYBE to others from Cullen Gang. But I won't promise anything. And I will make sure that before I forgive them they have to be changed.

"Bella, My God, Can't we even talk?"Edward said, this time a lot closer than before. His voice pulling me away from my thoughts.

I stopped walking and turned around. "Edward, look. Two things. One, I really don't want to talk with you. and two, we don't have anything to talk about. Capish ?"

"I actually wanted to say sorry, but you can forget it now."Edward said, again playing that cocky asshole I knew.

"Hey Rainbow Guy, you can stick your apologize to the place where the sun won't shine."I said and walked away again. Yes, I said that when he apologize or pass my test I would forgive but I knew that he hadn't changed already. Just with couple of hours? Oh, come on….even you don't believe it.

"Bitch."I heard him mumble but I ignored it, who cares what some jerk thinks about me? Well, not me !

"What ever!"I yelled to him.

"What was that?"Emmett asked when I approached my car. I threw my keys to him, I didn't feel like driving and that wasn't usual. I loved to drive with my baby.

"You drive."I said."It was nothing, he said he wanted to say sorry but I told him to stick it to the place when the sun don't shine."

"Oh, okay."He mumbled and pulled away from our spot.

I saw Edward and he blew me a kiss, I gave him my middle finger and stuck out my tongue. Yeah, I know, real mature.

I turned on the radio and listened Pink-like the pill. I like this song. Then my phone ringed. I opened it and I had a message from unknown number.

"U got Sex Appeal, U got Class...

U got Moves, U got da Face, da Body....

sh*t...I got wrong number...SORRY :)

-E"

Damn, Edward? How the hell he got my number? Did he really hinted that I was some ugly bitch ?

"Who send you a message?" Emmett asked me.

"Cullen!"I said fiercely. That motherfucker.

"Edward texted you?"Emmett asked incredulously.

"Yeah, he did." Emmett didn't respond me anymore. He pulled to our home and got out.

"Hey, Emmy, do you know how he got mu number?"I asked him.

"No Bells, I have no idea." he said and went inside. He looked little sad tonight.

"Okay."I said to myself and went inside, too. Emmett had already gone to his room and I took it as a sign not to bother him anymore.

I decided to text him back.

"Girls think boys are fit. Boys think girls are sexy. But hey, no worries - I sure science will come up with something to help u. –B "

I send a text message to Edward. At least I think that it was him.

Soon I got an answer from Edward.

"do u know that I would actually die to see u naked? –E"

"Yeah, but if I saw u naked, I'd probably die laughing –B"

"hey girl, I know u actually want me as bad as I want u xoxo –E"

"Ohh, hun. U r so r8, I want u to leave me alone. Xoxoxo –B" was my final answer. Fortunately he didn't text me anymore. Edward was a jackass. Using pickup lines on me, like that will turn me on or something, yeah he wishes. Well, actually, I think he does.

He hopes that I will give up and just go to his place when ever he wants it and become to his Fuck-Buddy.

**EmPOV**

"Hey honey."I heard Rosie's sweet voice from the other side of the phone. Man, I had missed her voice. Today was a real pain not to kiss her and pretend to hate her. If Bella find's out that I date with Rosalie she would kill me. She hates so much Cullen's Gang that it's not even funny. But I can't complain her, they made our lives hell but they are changed, well, at least Rosie and Alice. Jasper had always been the sweet one and not picking on us.

"hey sweetie."I answered her. "I will be at your place about 15 minutes? OK?"

"Sure, can't wait. Bye, Love you."She said and hung up. I jumped down from my window and started running down the street.

**BPOV**

I finished the dinner and called everybody eat. Charlie had came home while I was cooking. I called Emmett but he didn't response. I decided to leave it.

"So, how was your day?" Dad started to made a small talk.

"Perfect."I said very very very sarcastically.

"Sure sure. You gotta love that gossip and stares, right?" My dad said.

"Oh yeah, I can't get enough." I rolled my eyes. Dad just chuckled.

We ate our dinner silently and then I excused myself and went upstairs to study.

Soon I had done my homework and took my calming shower.

I chose my outfit to tomorrow and went to bed.

I fall asleep confused. Did I want to forgive Edward or not? Should I give him a second change?

****

I woke up because that banging at my door.

"What the hell?" I yelled and got up to open the door.

Of course, Emmett stood at the other side of the door.

"I was sleeping, I wasn't naked, the door was open you moron." I hated mornings and wake up calls like that made things only worse.

"Oh." Was my brother's brilliant answer.

"Ugggh!"I dramatically throw my hands up air."How can I help you?"

"Umm, I just thought you would want to know that it's only 30 minutes to school and you may want to hurry you little fat ass up.?"he said.

"Shut up! I don't have a fat ass."I smacked him. I think he didn't even notice.

"Sure sure."

"I don't."I screeched.

"yeah, I know. My God, chill." Emmett rolled his eyes and walked out.

"Wait! Did you say 30 minutes?"I screamed and started to run around to make it on time.

Finally we made to our first class just on time and we didn't get any attention, well, not much.

Our first class was English, thank god today started with my favorite subject and I really wanted to pay attention what the teacher had to say, so I ignored everything else what was going on at the class but the vibration from my phone shook me back to reality.

It was Edward's number, of course.

"Pleas turn yhur phone upside down now !!! Hurry !!  
370HSSV 0773H –E"

Ughh, again, that insulting.

"Geez, Baron Von Awesome, yhu r so cool. Haha. –B" I hope he will note the sarcasm.

"Hey Super Slut, I'm blown away. –E"

"Yeah, sure. What ever. –B"

"So whatca doing? –E"

"Why your furry ass should care what am I doing. –B"

"Hey cheeseball, I don't have a furry ass. –E"

"yeah what ever u say, furry. –B"

"big-fat-chubba-wubba-bubble-butt –E" Oh no he didn't !

"Guy About to Get Kicked in the Nuts, if u won't stop it your nickname will become true. –B"

"Ouch! –E"

"Yeah. Do u need something or what? –B"

"Nope, Dollface, Bye. –E"

"Bye, Britney's Toy. –B"

Just as I hit the 'send' the bell ringed and everybody stormed out.


	3. The End

**Chapter 3-Gagging reflexes / my happily ever after.**

Walking to my next class I noticed that the gossip was slowing down the speed.

_Finally. _I thought when I pumped into someone. To my luck it was Edward Cullen.

"What a beautiful day." I mumbled. I really didn't like this. That just gave him another reason to talk to me.

"Oh, yeah, it is." He said with smirk. Damn, couldn't he just decide what to do? Be nice or pick one me? The way he acts is giving me gagging reflexes.

"Cullen?" I asked sweetly and gave him little smile…totally fake one!

"Yeah, sweet thang?" he asked with his real British accent. Yeah, gagging reflex.

"Get lost..." I said and stepped around him. Edward ran and stopped exactly in front of me. I sighed out loud.

"You wish, Sugar. " He said still smirking. Oh, god, how I would love to beat that smirk out of his face.

"Yes, I do, Loverboy." Damn, I'm tired. Wouldn't he just learn his lesson already? So, we could date?

_Bella, this might not happen! _ Something back of my mind warned me. I've gone crazy. Though that warning was very true.

"Ouch, Bella. Chillax, you know…I only want to be friends." He said offering me peace. Did he really think I will believe him?

Before we moved away he had done that several times. He offered me peace, I agreed and result was that I was embarrassed front of many people. Thank god, I'm not that naïve any more.

"And why do you think I'm interested, Ghetto boy?" And now I'm the one who is giving those fucking nicknames.

"I know you want it too." Edward said and stepped even closer, now he was holding me up. I was unable to move myself. That fucking genius.

"You don't know a shit."

"Hey, speak nice, your ass is in my hands." He laughed.

"Hahaha, really original." I rolled my eyes.

First time I looked around and saw…..nobody. The hall, we were standing was empty. Great, the class is already on.

"Hey, now we're late for class. Thank you so very much." I said to him.

"Bella..." He laughed. "Didn't you look our schedule? We have a free lesson." He said and looked at me like I was some crazy woman. But I did forget to look what class I had next. Damn, I hate it when He's right.

"Yeah yeah, what ever." I said and blushed very deep color of red.

"You're lovely, Bella." He said and looked very serious. Bella, focus. Oh man, his eyes. Damn, I will kill him.

"Edward, I remember all these small talks you gave me couple of years ago just so embarrass me." I said and tried to look away from his eyes.

"Bella, I have changed. Really, I promise. Just give me a change." He begged me.

"What about text messages you sent me? Real mature, I should say. And how could you be changed with 1 day and couple of hours?" Man, this was serious now.

"Only thing I wanted was your attention." Oh, man, he was serious. "By the way, Emmett and Rosalie are dating, so why can't we?" Did he say? Holy shitake mushrooms! No fucking way! I will kill him! My brother and that slut!

"What did you say?" I asked him really slowly. He looked scared and backed off slowly, finally letting me move.

"Huh, how funny. You look like angry kitten." He laughed nervously and backed off again.

"Cullen!" I screeched. He looked even more scared. Damn, I forgot that classes are already on.

"Em and Rose are dating." He looked like a child who was caught at stealing candy.

"Em and Rose? What? You are like best friends now?" I asked waving my finger at him.

"Well, when he yesterday came by with Rose then we talked." He said.

Emmett came by, yesterday? He has to be kidding. When he didn't came to eat, he had sneaked out to Rosalie's place? Wonderful.

I'm not allowing it! No way. And he even didn't tell me? He always tells me!

"Hey Bella." I heard Mike's cheery voice. Oh man, so wrong time.

"Mike, I suggest you to run." Edward said.

"Really? And why the hell should I listen to you, Cullen? Maybe Bella wants to come with me. Bella?" I looked at Mike. He acted like the old silly jerk he was, always smiling and babbling. Hey, there that gagging reflex was. Mike always gives that to me, he's special….or not.

"Mike, I suggest you to run." I said exactly what Edward said.

"I get it. You and Cullen. Cool." He looked little bit sad. He didn't move and awkward silence settled in. Oh my god, didn't he think that he's little out in the cold?

Edward coughed loudly several times and Mike still stood here like an idiot. I have to do everything by myself.

"Mike, my fucking Jesus. Don't you get the hint? You're not invited to our little group." I said seriously. Finally he got the picture and went away. Oh my god, how stupid can someone be?

"Oh my god." I sighed out loud and sat down.

Why my life has to be so complicated? Edward sat down next to me and hit his head to the wall.

"I shouldn't have said that, shouldn't I ?" He asked looking at me.

"Nope."

"So Emmett didn't tell you that they are dating?" Edward asked. Isn't it oblivious?

I looked at him and he got the picture.

"Guess not. Sorry about that. Your brother will probably kill me now." He said. Well, at least he sounded remorseful to me.

"Yeah, probably." I joked.

"Thanks." He said and chuckled. Wow, I actually can talk to him like a human.

"I have to find Emmett." I said and got up. Well, it's not hard to find him. I headed to gym. I heard steps behind me.

"Hey, don't mention my name, ok? Your brother has grown up quit big and stuff." He said and looked scared again. I laughed. Man, he doesn't know Emmett at all. Emmett couldn't harm anybody, except when that someone didn't to something bad to one of his family.

I was at gym now. I marched in like some ice princess. All the guys whistled at me.

_Get a grip. _I thought to myself.

"Emmett, can we talk?" I asked, when I reached him.

"Sure Sis." He said happily and guided me to hall.

"What's up?" he asked when we were at hall.

"oh, nothing…"I said and looked him. He looked confused and little nervous.

"Hey, I heard a rumor! Wanna hear it?" I asked innocently.

"Sure, Bells." He was so preppy and cheerful today, I haven't seen him like this long time. What if it's because Rosalie? I can't refuse happiness to my brother.

"That's so funny, you will love it." I said faking being cheerful.

"You and Rosalie?" No cheerfulness now. Emmett looked scared now too. He knew the best not to piss me off. And here comes gagging reflex. I really don't like this blond bimbo.

"Look, Bella, I couldn't do anything. It….it…it just happened." He explained.

"Sure, yeah, it just happened."

"Bella, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. You can't fight against the love." He said and hugged me.

"Damn, Emmett. Why didn't tell me? You used to tell everything to me." I said and nearly sobbed.

"I'm sorry, Bella but I know how you hate Cullen's and I didn't want to piss you."

"Yeah, you didn't piss me at all right now." I rolled my eyes.

"And by the way, I don't hate them, well, not thoroughly at least." I whispered to his shoulder.

"Bella? Edward? Wow? I knew it? Does he know it? He should know it!" Emmett babbled.

"Oh shut up! And if you tell anybody that I like him I will kill you!" I said and I was serious. I wasn't prepared to this embarrassment when he rejects me and I know he would because he's hitting on me right now just to have fun, he's not serious.

"But Bella, you have to tell him someday. And better sooner than later." He tried to convince me. And that was true. I have loved that jerk almost 3 years now.

"Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Huh?" I was in my own little word.

"Do you feel like staying here or like going home and relaxing?" I have to tell you, that was a good offer.

"HOME SWEET HOME!" I screamed and run.

"Hey, Bella, I have to change my clothes." Emmett yelled after me.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot." I said and he went to locker room.

"Bella?" someone whispered my name.

"What the-" I looked around nobody.

"Is he gone?" I recognized Edward's voice and laughed.

"Yeah, he's gone." I answered still laughing.

Edward came to hall behind open door. I laughed harder. But suddenly I stopped. Did…oh man…did he heard? No way! He couldn't. Please tell me, he didn't hear that part when I confessed Emmett that I like Edward.

"Umm…how long you have been there?" I asked him…Please don't let it be….

" I just came. Why so nervous?" he asked with a smile.

"No reason…." I hope he will believe that.

"What did you tell Emmett something you don't want me to hear?" Edward asked smirking. Ok, and back to this old game.

"You will find out soon." Emmett said, what the heck, where did he come from?

"Emmett, shut up! You have no right to say anything." I said and gave him a death glare.

"Sorry, just wanted to make things easier to you. Now shall we?" Emmett said and offered me his hand.

"Things easier? Right…And yes we shall." I answered and grabbed his hand.

"Oh guys, can you already tell me?" Edward begged and ran after us. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Home." I said dreaming.

"Can I come?" Edward asked. I turned around and looked him incredulously.

"Sure thing." Emmett answered like it was normal to Edward come with us.

"Emmett, how many times our mother dropped you to your head? I think it gave you some permanent brain damage." I said.

"What? What did I do now?" Emmett asked and rolled his eyes.

"Unbelievable." I muttered and stomped away. "Why don't you invite the whole Cullen gang?" I yelled, I was just joking.

"Ugh, that's so nice." I said from couch. Emmett was already eating at kitchen.

"I know what you mean." Emmett said, his mouth full of food.

"No you don't. You're not lying down, you're eating dumbass." I rolled my eyes.

"What ever." He sat down do chair and patted his tummy.

Somebody knocked to the door.

"What the heck? Emmett….go." I said I didn't feel like moving right now.

Emmett sighed….."The door is open." He yelled from his place.

"you couldn't move yourself that much?" I asked him.

"Hey, you're not any better." He said.

"Hi." Some tiny voice said. NO FUCKING WAY ! Did he actually invited all the Cullen's? I was just kidding.

"Bye." I said. "Emmett, what the hell? I was kidding at the hallway!"

"I didn't know it. To my defense, you looked really serious. And it's perfect time to make up with them." He said but the last part only to me.

I guess he's right. Damn !

"Hi, Alice…and other….come in." I said and let them in. I don't like it but it's fair.

Emmett loved Rosalie and I love Edward. I have to do that. And all the reasons why I was mad at them was in the past, we were teenagers at the time, we all have grown up. I just hope that they will forgive me too.

Damn, I don't like this awkward silence. Everybody sat at the couch and looked at their hands or at the floor. Yet again, I have to talk first.

"Hey, umm...I wanted…I wanted to say sorry." I said and looked at them. Alice looked up and gave me a small smile.

"Bell-"Alice started to say but I cut her off.

"Wait, let me finish…Umm…I realized that it was stupid and immature to be mad at you like this. I wasn't even mad, I was just stubborn." I talked and paced front of the couch where everybody were sitting. Edward looked at me very carefully and I gave him a small smile. "We all were teenagers and we have grown up now. I don't think you are very happy about either, though I don't know what's going on at your heads." I chuckled.

"Anyway, I'm sorry Rosalie for being such a bitch to you, you didn't deserve it…most of the time." Everybody laughed at that, even Rosalie. "I'm sorry, all of you, I was acting like a kid. Rose and Emmy deserve to be together. But I warn you if you hurt him I will break your nails and shave your head. I hope you all could forgive me and we could be friends like we were in kindergarten. " I finished my speak.

"Well, I don't know what about them, but I will forgive you and apologize too." Alice said and hugged me. I haven't feel this good for a while now. I felt this good that I was actually crying.

"Ok, Alice didn't speak for the whole group, but I will….Welcome to our group, sister…oh, and I apologize also." Rosalie said and hugged me. Maybe she isn't that bad.

"Thanks…all of you." I said and hugged then Jasper and Edward.

"Hey Bella, can we talk?" Edward whispered to my ear. I nodded and grabbed his hand, he leaded us to back yard.

"First, I want to apologize. I have embarrassed you the most and that was very stupid. Though I had a perfect reason." He smiled at me.

I scoffed. "Yeah, I'm sure there's a perfect explanation why you picked on me."

"Actually there is…It's plain and simple." He said. "I wanted your attention. Every night when I went to bed I dreamed talking with you and thought about new teasing ways just so I could talk to you." He finished. I stared at him open mouthed. NO FREAKING WAY !!!!

"Bella, I'm so sorry. But I loved you. Even with those bracelets and Harry Potter classes." Edward said and chuckled. He grabbed my hands and stroked them softly.

His hands were soft like baby's ass…Leave it to me to ruin the perfect romantic moment.

"I loved you, too." I confessed.

"You did?" He sounded shocked. "Cool. But there's one difference." He looked sad, I was very confused. But before I could ask anything he continued. "I still love you, Bella, I have never stopped loving you. I know that you don't like me in that way anymore, but I had to say that."

Ugh, that moron….how could he think I don't love him anymore? Stupid silly perfect boy !

"I hope that won't ruin our friend-" he started to say but he couldn't because I kissed him.

3 fucking years I have dreamed about that moment and it's even more perfect that I could image.

"WOW." Edward said and looked straight ahead. I chuckled and walked back to living room.

"Hey, I didn't say you could stop." He yelled and ran after me, I started running but I tripped behind the carpet. Before I hit the floor I felt two strong hands catch me.

"Thanks Eddie." I said. He groaned at my nickname.

"Please, please don't call me like that…Lauren always called me like that, I hate it. And I said I want more. And do you love me? And do you want to go out with me? And would you be my girlfriend? And-"Edward said.

"Hey, STOP ! Umm…ok I won't call you like that and yes all to your other questions…what ever they were, I can remember only 3." I said and turned around. The second I turned around I was attacked by Edward's lips. Not that I mind or something.

"Edward…stop…others…"I managed to say between his kisses.

"Right…the others…lets go, my girlfriend." He was jumpy and enthusiastic. I had to laugh at him.

"Wow, enthusiastic much?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I want everybody, the whole world to know that we are dating." He said and dragged me to living room.

"I love you…." he said and looked at me with so much intensity I thought I will start crying again.

"I love you too, Edward." I said and hugged his waist.


End file.
